


Ends of the Earth

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [26]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: bi-guy-ben on tumblr prompted: Could you please make a sequel to the marriage proposal fic? My mind is going to either their wedding or them moving into a proper house together, but you are obviously the mastermind behind this!andtrojangaydinosaur on tumblr prompted: Could you…. maybe write the wedding as a continuation of Bram’s proposal





	Ends of the Earth

**read part 1[ _here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838194)**

Bram flapped his arms to get some air flowing throughout his suit. How embarrassing would it be to have pit stains on his wedding suit? That would be the worst.

Yet another thing that could go wrong. Bram tried to shake himself out of it. With an audible sigh, he nervously tapped his thigh and realized he wasn’t wearing pants. Of course.

As soon as he got his pants on he began pacing around the room looking for his notecards. Maybe the fact that his wedding vows were still in their first-draft stage would distract him.

He tried telling himself that this was just like when he was emailing Jaques, except now everyone would be able to hear his feelings. How hard could it be?

* * *

Simon had read somewhere that on their wedding day, many got nervous to a point where it felt difficult to breathe. That wasn’t the case for Simon at all. Simon had never felt more at ease in his life. This was where he was meant to be.

He was over and done with the whole freak-out thing. It had happened the week before, where he confessed to Leah in a drunken stupor that Bram was too good for him and they were too young and approximately five minutes later had argued with himself about how he and Bram were meant to be.

All that was on the agenda was marrying the love of his life. Simon could do that.

* * *

They chose to walk down the altar together, with their families by their sides. Needless to say, it was a very wide aisle but the Spiers and the Greenfelds made do.

Simon finally got an idea of what it felt like to have his breath taken away when he saw Bram in his suit. He shakily extended his arm out, taking Bram’s hand in his own. “Holy shit…You’re so beautiful…”

“You just swore in a church,” Bram said, shaking his head and trying to hide his shy smile. “But I don’t blame you, because I was thinking the exact same thing.”

The doors leading them to their outdoor altar opened and Simon asked, “Ready to do this?”

“Yes,”

* * *

The introductory ceremony seemed to pass by in a matter of seconds and before Bram knew it, the officiant requested that they read their vows to one another. Bram must have had a panicked look because Simon immediately brought attention to himself.

“Oh! Right, I was supposed to go first,” Simon claimed, earning a laugh from everyone. “It’s the nerves.”

When everyone settled into a comfortable silence, Simon began speaking. “I really thought that this would be hard to write. I’ve always struggled with putting my emotions into words but when it came to you, I couldn’t stop writing. In fact, you’re the one who made me want to write, all that time ago. It’s how we first met. It’s how I fell in love with you, Bram. Your words. I couldn’t help but fall in love with all of your paragraphs, each word that you chose so carefully, every single comma and full stop. I remember the seconds felt like hours waiting to receive your reply, and when it came I would read it over and over again. And that’s what every day with you is like. It’s that feeling of knowing I’ll fall in love with you with every word you speak.”

Simon took a deep breath, pausing so that people would take his words in. “I know I haven’t actually gotten to my vows yet, so here goes. I promise not to spend too much time in the shower so you get your share of hot water. I promise to watch the World Cup with you and cheer for whatever team you’d like. I promise to go on trips around the world with you and make hot chocolate on snowy days and take care of you when you’re sick. I promise to be by your side no matter what comes our way. And I promise to love you.”

Simon glanced around indicating that he was done. His mom had never looked more proud. His dad was already crying. His sisters silently applauded.

But the only person whose reaction mattered was the man in front of him. And Bram had never looked more in love.

Simon could have stared at Bram for eternity, but the wedding officiant told Bram to begin.

“I- I. I want to start with letting everyone know that I’ve never been too good at public speaking. That being said, nothing can stop me from saying what I need to today. I love you, Si. I love you so much,”

Simon gave him a smile, urging him to continue.

“There was a time I was afraid of saying that out loud. But you made it so easy that I can’t imagine going a day without telling you that. I don’t think I’m capable of not loving you. You made me believe that I deserved to be happy, that I deserved to be in love, and I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for that. But I’ll try. I’ll do that by reminding myself every day how lucky I am to marry someone as amazing and talented and brave as you. By spending every moment after this making you as happy as possible. By making more promises as we grow old together. Oh yeah, that’s another promise. To grow old together. Because I can’t imagine a future where you’re not by my side.”

There was a moment of pure silence, almost bordering on tense before the officiant stated: “You may now kiss your husband,”

Simon looked into Bram’s eyes, nodded before letting Bram cup the side of his face and pull him into a kiss.

The kiss itself was tender, but Simon felt Bram’s firm grip on his waist, anchoring him and keeping him upright. 

Simon couldn’t help but feel weak at his knees, it was their first kiss as husbands. 

The first of many more and Simon couldn’t wait to experience them all.


End file.
